Railroad Crossings
in the open position. Dead Ballas members can be seen in the foreground.]] Railroad crossings are intersections where vehicles and pedestrians can cross the railways. Description GTA: San Andreas Most crossings, with the exception of some in Los Santos, have barriers and flashing red lights. The barriers will lower when a train is approaching the crossing. However, trains travel very fast and will often pass the crossing before the barriers have fully lowered. In the desert, where large sections of the railway line are long and straight, trains will often be travelling at full speed, giving only a split-second warning of when they are about to pass. An impact at this speed may kill the player instantly. Because the barriers do not extend for the full length of the road, other drivers will often attempt to pass a closed barrier by driving around it, putting them at risk of being hit by an oncoming train. Pedestrians do not stop crossing the tracks, which puts them at risk of being killed by a train as well. Trains will not stop if an obstacle is on the tracks, nor does a horn signify that they are approaching. The open crossings in Los Santos must be passed with care as they do not have barriers or lights. At some crossings, because of the location of the traffic lights, a long queue of vehicles can result in some vehicles waiting on the tracks. However, with the exception of one mission, vehicles do not normally explode if they are hit by a train. Locations in GTA San Andreas Las Venturas *Four in Prickle Pine *One in Spinybed *One in Rockshore East Los Santos *One in El Corona (Open crossing) *One in Willowfield *Two in Idlewood (Open crossing) *Three in East Los Santos (Open crossing) San Fierro *Two in Doherty *One in Foster Valley Bone County *Two in an unnamed district ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Railroad Crossings reappear in Grand Theft Auto V in various parts of Los Santos and Blaine County. In Los Santos, Railroad Crossings extend from an area close to Vespucci Beach, to the Port of Los Santos. Freights can often be seen carrying boxcars, Wellcars and Tankers. In Los Santos and Blaine County, barriers are present on most crossings, and will close and block the road whenever a Freight is approaching. In Los Santos, barriers extend for the full length of the road, blocking off all approaching traffic. In Blaine County, however, the barriers do not extend for the full length of the road. Similar Railroad Crossings can be found in Los Santos, but these do not have barriers and are instead used by the Los Santos Transit. Glitches *The railroad crossing lights seem to be glitched in one of two ways in GTA V, depending on the location of the railroad crossing. In Los Santos or Blaine County, the barrier will lower and a bell will sound whenever a train approaches, but the warning lights will never start flashing (this is fixed in the enhanced version.) However, the opposite is true in North Yankton, where the lights will always be flashing even when no train is in sight. ru:Железнодорожные переезды Category:Public Transport Category:Brown Streak Railroad